Infested (Heart of the Swarm mission)
}} |fgcolor= |prev=Char mission: Old Soldiers or Zerus mission: Supreme or Kaldir mission: Enemy Within or Space Mission: Conviction |conc= |next=Hand of Darkness |image=SkygeirrPlatform SC2-HotS Art1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Second Great War |campaign=''Heart of the Swarm'' |date= |place=Skygeirr Station |result=Kerrigan's forces successfully infiltrate the station |battles= |side1= Zerg Swarm |side2= Terran Dominion |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Queen Sarah Kerrigan Alexei Stukov |commanders2=Unidentified Dominion commander |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1=Zerg Swarm *Infested terrans |forces2=Dominion garrison |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client=Alexei Stukov |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Infest the garrisons (3) *Destroy the Dominion outpost *Destroy the lab entrance |optgoal=*Infest science labs (3) |heroes=Kerrigan |mercs= |reward=+3 Kerrigan levels (optional) |newchar=Alexei Stukov |newunit=Infestor |newtech= }} Infested is the first Skygeirr Station mission in Heart of the Swarm. Background Summoned by Alexei Stukov, an infested terran and old enemy, Sarah Kerrigan brought the Swarm to Skygeirr Station and agreed to aid Stukov in destroying it. Stukov regarded the station as second most strongly-defended point in Dominion space.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, "Infested" (in English). 2013-03-12. The Swarm struck toward the entrance to the station's interior, augmenting itself with infested terrans created from infesting the garrisons with infestors. The defenders used poison gas to periodically cull the newly infested terrans; the gas reserves took time to regenerate, allowing the Swarm to advance and take over more garrisons as the chemicals were manufactured. reaches the lift]] The external defenses were defeated and the Swarm gained access to the laboratories within. Walkthrough For the first part of the stage, the player must use four infestors to overrun the Dominion base by infesting the garrisons. Once the garrisons are infested, they will automatically produce a stream of infested terrans to attack. The infestors can also use Parasitic Domination to permanently take control of Dominion units. The player should target powerful units like thors, siege tanks, battlecruisers, and medivacs, for this. Once the Dominion base is destroyed, the Dominion activates gas traps that kill the infested terrans. For the rest of the stage, the Dominion will periodically activate the gas to kill off the infested, but when the gas is inactive the infested terrans will continue to spawn and automatically advance to attack. The Dominion will also send dropships of troops to attack the virophages infesting the garrisons, if a virophage is destroyed an infestor can reinfest the garrison by moving to the beacon nearby. Early on the player can find a second mineral field for an expansion. The player should wait until the gas subsides, then move in with the infested. Infestors can take control of powerful Dominion forces to aid the player while Kerrigan and the infested defeat the rest of the enemy forces. Later in the mission a bridge to the player's base will extend from the opposite side of the platform, and the player must defend it from Dominion attacks as well. With Kerrigan, the player's controlled Dominion forces, and the endless waves of infested terrans, the player can push their way to the lab entrance. The mission is victorious when the entrance is destroyed. The optional objective is to infested three science facilities on the platform by planting creep tumors in their radius. Two of these facilities lie directly on the path to the lab, the third is behind a Dominion garrison to the west of the ramps up to the lab. Videos File:Starcraft 2 INFESTED - Brutal Guide - Master of Spreading the Disease! Notes *Near the sixth virophage, the player can find five predators colored black, yellow, green, blue, and red. This is a reference to the franchise Voltron, where the titular robot was made up of five lion robots colored the same as the predators. *On the cliff edge south of the player's starting location, there is a sword-shaped tombstone reading "RIP D.L.H." * During development, the player would have been able to attack and destroy Dominion gas tanks as an optional objective, lowering the duration the Dominion could vent the gas. There were initially hellion purification teams that targeted the virophages, and Stukov was at some point going to be introduced and rescued during the mission itself.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 Achievements References Category:Heart of the Swarm missions